


Chatty Colonels

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banter, Conversations, Friendly Arguing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Promotions, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation fic between McKay and Cadman, with minor appearance by Sheppard. Set sometime during in season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatty Colonels

**Author's Note:**

> -Wow, I've not written an SGA fic in ages, but this popped into my head, and I couldn't resist. I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> -I do not own stargate atlantis. This fic was written for fun not profit. comments and kudos much appreciated. Thank you for reading.

"I can't believe you got lost on the way to the gateroom. How the hell did you wind up all the way over here?" 

"McKay, will you just shut up and get me out of this stupid place? I mean, really-I get that you love the sound of your own voice, but I'm kinda on a time limit here."

"Believe me, I'm nothing like Sheldon Cooper. I don't love my voice that much, but I do understand why one would when they're surrounded by idiots. And what do you mean a 'time limit'? Where are you going? Gate's not sechudled to activate for a day or so."

"Daedalus is picking me up," 

"Oh."

"That's right, 'oh'. Don't you read personal notices at all?"

"I try not to. Too many people to keep up with, most of those people I don't care about. The last time I looked at it was when Kavanough had signed up for the 'leave' teams, and hasn't come back."

"Yeah, I can see why you'd look at that particular name. You two had a rivalry that was quite legendary. Almost as good as when Jackson first met Vala, but boy do sparks fly now."

"I can't believe that they let her onto the team. Isn't there some sort of unofficial rule about having only four members? Now Sg1's got like, twelve."

"No, they've only got seven-Sam, Daniel, Jack, Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala, and the team member who's not been back in a long time but still considered a team member-Jonas." 

"Didn't they count Dr. Fraser as a team member? Probably one of the least quackiest doctors I've ever met."

"'Quackiest' isn't a word," 

"It is if I say it is," 

"Hey, kids, transporters fixed. Nice to see you two are finally getting along." 

"Ha! Says you."

"McKay, I'm pretty sure he meant that as a nice little compliment, and not a nudge to the fact that you think I'm creepy."

"You ARE creepy. You like to blow things up. Women generally don't like that kind of thing. Not to mention, you were inside my head. Even my sister doesn't get into my head like that!"

"Believe me, it's a place I never want to get into again."

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"We can walk and talk at the same time, Colonel, keep your pants on. We're coming. And we aren't taking those damn transporters again-don't want to risk getting the good Major trapped when she's off to the daedalus. Speaking of, I hope you get to the SGC alright. No mad space aliens attaking, or wraiths to battle and all that."

"Thanks Rodney,"

"No need to sound so surprised-I can be nice," 

"We know you can be, but it's so rare when you're nice that I just have to sound surprised to keep up appearances."

"Oh, hardy har har." 

"We're here. Colonel Caldwell? Sorry for keeping you waiting, sir."

"No problem, Lt. Colonel Cadman."

"Wait-you're a Lt. Colonel now? When did that happen?"

"Bye, Rodney. It was nice to see you and Atlantis again." 

"When did that happen? Sheppard? How come no one tells me these things anymore? Sheppard? Why is everyone ignoring me?" 

With a huff McKay turned and stormed off when no one seemed to be paying the slightest attention, and began walking back to his labs.  
==

End


End file.
